


Breeding

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Dom Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fingering, Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Maid, Prince Loki, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Restraints, forced impregnation, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt: Loki forcibly breeds a woman by repeatedly cumming inside her & then plugging up her pussy to keep all his cum inside her, using magic to make sure the plug can only be removed by Loki himself when he’s ready to cum in her again.Maybe she could be a palace servant that Loki’s taken a liking to, & he takes her whenever she has to come to his chambers, so she tries to stay away from his room (& him), but her duties make that impossible, & she’s afraid to refuse the Prince of Asgard, so she just keeps her mouth shut. Only one day, he’s decided to breed her.Maybe one of the times she has to come to his room, she finds some kind of contraption that, turns out, restrains her at a somewhat upside down angle, lifting her ass in the air so that when Loki’s breeding her, all of his cum flows deeper inside, filling her womb to increase the chance of conception. (The restraint contraption thing is totally optional)....





	Breeding

‘Anya!’

The young maid stopped dead in her tracks. She had been so close to getting away with it for the day. But not quite close enough.

‘You are requested for duties in Prince Loki’s chambers immediately.’ The head maid told her firmly.

Anya nodded in agreement, then slowly made her way there.

Her stomach was in knots the entire time. She hated having to do duties in Loki’s chambers. He had started toying with her of late. Hands up her skirt, forcing her to come with his fingers. Then he would make her suck them clean. Or he made her kneel on front of him, to give him a blowjob.

Each and every time she was cleaning his chambers, he did something sexual with her. But not once had she said no, in fear of the consequences for denying a Prince. So she kept quiet.

But today, she was in for _so_ much more than she had bargained for.

When she entered his chambers, he was stood in the middle of the room, just watching and waiting. A hunger in his eyes while he eyed her up closely. Even while fully dressed, she felt completely naked under his scrutinising gaze.

She bowed her head in respect at the Prince. Then she made her way to start cleaning, but Loki stepped in closely behind her, making her freeze on the spot.

Large, firm, hands came to rest on her hips. He squeezed her and leaned in close to her, his breath tickling over her neck. ‘Mmm, you do have such wonderful child bearing hips…’ He pressed himself flush against the back of her and reached up to fondle her breasts.

‘And these… so luscious. But think how wonderful they would be filled with milk.’ 

Anya’s eyes widened at his words. She let out a squeal and attempted to bolt away from him. But Loki was quick to use his Seidr, removing her clothes from her before then pouncing on her again.

She barely made it across the room before he captured her. He bent her over the nearest surface, which happened to be the table that was near the fireplace. Restraining her arms behind her back, he moulded his body against hers and pinned her down on the table. Using his feet, he nudged hers open and then stepped between her legs.

Anya let out a sob in defeat. He was too powerful to even attempt to fight against. But she knew he was going to take her this time, she could feel the large bulge of his arousal against her backside, grinding against her.

‘I am going to fuck you, _repeatedly_. Until you are filled with my seed, to carry my child. I will keep you tied to my bed until you conceive if I need to. No matter how long it shall take.’ He growled into her ear, enjoying the way she started trembling.

Loki trapped both her wrists in one of his hands, freeing his left hand to slide down between them and between her legs. He purred in delight when it didn’t him long to get her wet, aroused and ready for him. Her body yielding to his long, devilishly skilled fingers that brushed over her clit and curled inside of her.

He made short work of getting his cock free, then before Anya knew it, he was pushing inside her. She let out a gargled cry as her body was forced to mould around him. He was so big, she was worried he was going to tear her apart.

But to her relief and surprise, all she could feel was pleasure as he filled her to the hilt. It hurt slightly when he bumped deep against her cervix, but it melted into the pleasure wonderfully.

Loki grinned and started really pounding into her when he heard little moans and whimpers escape from between her lips. He grinded his hips firmly against her, getting so deep. She was starting to worry he was going to burst through into her stomach.

Her breasts were pressed painfully into the table while he fucked her. With each thrust she was moved further over the table, her legs dangled helplessly down unable to reach the floor. All she could do was take it and enjoy it. Whether she wanted to or not.

‘Your mind may not want this. But your body certainly does, my dear. I can feel your delightfully tight cunt squeezing my cock in the most wonderful way. I know your body craves for my sperm, to have my child. Which you will.’ He growled and nibbled on her shoulder.

He knew he’d won when he felt a gush of her arousal coat his cock. He was right. As always.

Anya kept whimpering when he pushed her closer and closer towards another orgasm. Then just before she came, he beat her to it. He exploded inside of her, shooting thick ropes of come deep into her. The feeling of being filled with his seed fuelled her own orgasm and she shook violently on the table beneath him, crying out in garbled words.

Loki gasped and almost collapsed on top of her from the tightness when she clamped down on him. Her body not wanting him to leave until he gave her everything he had.

When Anya came down from her high, she realised that Loki was still lodged deeply inside. She felt so full, it was almost uncomfortable. With the weight of him on top of her still, too. She started wriggling but soon stopped when Loki pressed his hand to the back of her neck in a threatening manner.

‘Stop squirming, pet. Let it soak in.’ He purred and nuzzled the side of her neck, making her tremble.

Loki had her stay there for a few minutes, then he finally pulled out of her and allowed her to slide down to her feet off the table. She cringed when she felt his seed and her own arousal trickling out and down her thighs.

She wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. She was so confused. And slightly scared. Was he truly trying to breed her?

Her question was answered when he didn’t allow her to leave. Instead, he revealed some contraption he had made. That made her eyes widen and she backed away while shaking her head, but Loki grabbed a tight hold of her.

‘Come on, my dear. I told you, you are going nowhere until I breed you properly.’ He chuckled wickedly and moved her towards the contraption.

It was a swing like bondage kit, with leather ankle restraints that were quite high up. She soon learned how it worked when Loki manhandled her into position, even with her struggling he managed it with ease.

Her ankles were held up high and apart, at his head height. Her wrists were also held up, but not as high. There was the swing part supporting her lower back. But she was almost upside down, if it wasn’t for another part that supported the back of her head in a surprisingly comfortable manner.

She was terrified hanging there. But Loki assured her she was safe.

‘You will not fall, pet. You have my word. I would not hurt what belongs to me.’ He purred and caressed her ankle, her skin tingling under his touch.

She didn’t squirm or move because when she did the restraints were unsteady and swung slightly, a feeling she didn’t like at all. So she did her best to keep still.

Loki gripped her legs and moved in on her again. This time she could see him while he loomed over her. He had her in the perfect position. So vulnerable and tied up, all for the taking.

And he did take her. With deep, long strokes. He used the momentum of the swing to his advantage, swinging her back and fore instead of moving himself. Now and then he reached down and stroked her clit that was flushed out of hiding from the sheer size of him.

‘You know, being in this position… Hips up... It’s the perfect position for breeding you. To make sure none of my sperm will get wasted. And, there’s also a much higher chance of success if you orgasm at the same time.’ He grunted when he placed a rather rough thrust into her and he winked at her.

Anya hated the fact that he could make her feel so good. How he could tear orgasms from her with such ease. Or so it seemed anyway, as he made it look so effortless.

Just like clockwork, when Anya came Loki did too. He made sure to force his cock as deep as he possibly could within her, pressing firmly against her cervix. She could feel him pulsing right before he filled her up.

Loki growled like an animal while he emptied himself into her. Then like before, he waited a while before pulling out.

‘Well… If you aren’t pregnant after this, we will just need to keep trying. Aren’t we lucky that we have all the time in the world?’ He teased as he pulled out of her, making her body feel so empty.

‘Please… No.’ Anya whispered weakly.

He walked up beside her, his cock hardening again already for another round. He petted her hair softly.

‘Oh, yes. My little one.’ He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. ‘You are going to carry my child, no matter what.’

She felt her stomach lurch when he raised his hand over her, between her thighs. She could feel heat from his hand radiating against her cunt. Then a weird, tingling sensation happened and she felt full again, like his cock was back inside her… But it wasn’t.

Loki chuckled at the look of fear on her face.

‘No panic, dear. Just a little… _plug._ To keep everything… in place.’ He trailed his fingers down her thigh and his grin grew even wider when he saw the look of horror on her face.


End file.
